Ace Attorney Truth and Dare
by Rueskatniss
Summary: Truth and Dare.. Ace Attorney style! All characters are involved, and requests are taken (as long as they're appropriate!) Please read and review! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY ACE ATTORNEY CHARACTERS! (I wish I did, though) Please PM us your suggestion, as we can't use any that are sent in the reviews. Thanks!
1. Opening

AA Truth and Dare!

Hosts: Cookie, Ashley, and Shadow!

Cookie: Welcome to Truth and Dare.. double A style!

Ashley: We will be taking requests off of Pinterest and , of course.

Shadow: We'd also like to keep it G, but kissing is ok (NO GUYS KISSING GUYS!)

Cookie: Unless it's Apollo and Klavier! *Evil laugh*

Ashley: She's kidding... I hope.

Shadow: So, to explain what's going on, all AA characters are involved.

Cookie: And they have no clue what's happening. None.

Ashley: Unless they're psychic *cough* *cough* Apollo *cough*

Shadow: Apollo is not psychic, Ashley. Give it up. So basically they're all trapped in a giant auditorium.

Cookie: There are other rooms, of course, including solitary confinement where they will be sent if they fail to complete a dare/

Ashley: And there are trapped doors.

Shadow: LOTS of them :)

Cookie: There are also lot's of secrets, including the fact that there are two Godot's:One is Diego Armando and One is Prosecutor Godot.

All: SO LET'S GET STARTED!


	2. Chapter 1

Cookie: So.. while we're gone, we can't host it, can we?

Shadow: We could have a character host it.

Ashley: Or two.

Cookie: that settles it then! Let us know what character(s) should host this while we're gone. In the meantime… I believe we have some Truths and Dares to get to.

Day One. Hosts: Happy to be here!

Contestants: Confused. For now.

Cookie: HELLOOOO EVERYONE!

Ashley: WELCOME TO AA TRUTH AND DARE!

Klavier: Gosh, they're louder than Herr Forehead…

Shadow: We heard that… and have taken it as a compliment. So you're all here for one purpose and one alone: TORTURE! We are going to force you to do outrageous dares, answer embarrassing questions, and hope and pray that your name isn't called.

Cookie: First, we need to clear a few things up. Every character is here. The villains are in a different room for now, but will soon be joining us. Anyone who was dead is now alive, and there are two Godot's!

Godot and Diego: YES!

Everyone else: NO!

Shadow: Any questions?

Maya: *raises hand* so… My sis is here?

Mia: Right here.

Everyone: Aww!

Ashley: Okay, the first truths and dares come from our own friend Patch and his sister Annabelle!

**Hey guys, so glad you're doing this! We're huge fans, as you know well enough… So. Here are our Truths and Dares:**

**-Truths-**

**Godot: How do you feel about seeing Diego? I mean, he IS you, after all…**

**Klavier: How do you feel about knowing that the only thing separating you and your brother is a foot of concrete and a centimeter of paint?**

**-Dares-**

**Diego: Drink nothing but water for a whole chapter.**

**Godot: Make sure you drink tons of coffee in front of Diego.**

**Edgeworth: Try to explain to Pearls how rainbows are made.**

**Thanks guys! **

**Love ya, Shadow –Patch**

Cookie and Ashley: Awww!

Shadow: Shut up, guys. On with the Truths and Dares!

Godot: It's like seeing a brother I never thought I'd seen again. But it IS a little odd that he looks EXACTLY like me…

Diego: Except for the mask, white hair, clothes, prosecutor's badge-

Godot: I think you've made your point.

Klavier: It's... kind of scary, really. Like any moment he could jump through a door and attack someone.

Diego: NO COFFEE!? PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!

Cookie: *Stares down at Diego from booth* Either do it or go to solitary confinement.

Diego: *Quickly drops coffee mug*

Godot: *walks by Diego casually sipping coffee. Repeats again and again*

Diego: MAKE IT STOP!

Miles: Okay, Pearl. Rainbows appear when the raindrops reflect sunlight. It turns the white light into the different colors.

Pearl: But it's white.

Miles: Yes, that is correct.

Pearl: Not colorful.

Miles: Well, actually, white is made up of ALL colors.

Pearl: No it's not, it's white.

Miles: No it isn't!

Pearl: Yes it is!

Phoenix: You do realize that you're fighting with an eight year old right, Edgeworth?

Miles: She's still more intelligent than you.

Phoenix: *jumps at Miles but an invisible force holds him back*

Ashley: If you kill him, he'll just come back and you'll be sent away to something worse than solitary confinement.

Phoenix: Just let me go!

Cookie: *waves hand*

Phoenix: *Attacks Edgeworth*

Everyone: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Miles: *Takes off Prosecutor's badge and stabs Phoenix in the arm with it*

Phoenix: You cheater!

Miles: Prove it.

All the other lawyers: Oooh

Phoenix: *takes badge out of arm* Whatever.

Ashley: *whispers something to Shadow*

Shadow: Uh huh… Uh huh... VILLAIN TIME!

*All Villains appear in the center of the stage*

Franziska: PAPA!

Miles: Oh crap.

Gregory: I'm with you there, son.

Miles: Dad?!

Gregory: No, it's Manfred Von Karma *rolls eyes*

Kristoph: *Points at Phoenix* You…

Phoenix: *Hides behind Apollo*

Apollo: Hey don't get me involved in this!

Miles: Hey Kristoph, want to help me fight Phoenix?

Kristoph: You bet I do!

Apollo: Stay away from my mentor! *Sees Miles and Kristoph walking over* On second thought.. he's all yours.

Phoenix: WHAT!? Apollo you're supposed to be on my side!

Apollo: Sorry!

-Miles and Kristoph end up shoving Phoenix underneath the stage-

Cookie: Well... onto more Truths and Dares…

Shadow: Another one from our friends, actually. These would be better if we got them from reviews..

Miles: Very subtle.

Shadow: I'm trying okay? You're not very subtle yourself!

**You're right, though; it would be funnier/better if it wasn't just us sending in suggestions... Anyway, HI DIEGO AND GODOT!**

**-Dares-**

**Pearl: Sneak up on Miles and give him a hug (He needs one)**

**Franziska: Hug Manfred.**

**Miles: Same as Franziska's, and do it at the same time as her!**

**-Your friends, Izabell and Peter**

Pearl: *sneaks up behind Miles and gives him a hug*

Miles: What in the world? Get off of me! Let go!

Pearl: But it was my dare! *Let's go and starts crying*

Maya, Mia, Godot, Diego, and Iris: Oh, you are SO going down!

Cookie: Let him finish his other dare first.

-Franziska and Miles walk up to Manfred and hug him at the same time-

Manfred: What are you doing?! Stop it this instant! Hugs are for children!

Miles: I don't remember you letting us hug you when we were children.

Manfred: Well-I-

Franziska: Whatever excuse you come up with won't meet your own standards, I'm sure.

Miles: Nice one! *High fives Franziska*

Cookie: Well, those are the only suggestions we got from our friends.

Shadow: This chapter wasn't very good…

Ashley: But we're just getting started. Your suggestions will REALLY help us. So R and R please!

Cookie: Ya, we can't let these characters get away without doing a few more dares.

Thanks!

-Cookie, Ashley, and Shadow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, Day Two. **

**Hosts: Happier than ever!**

**Contestants: Not so much.**

Cookie: So we've got some new dares, and these are not as nice as the last ones.. *Evil Laugh*

Shadow: And we still haven't decided who should be the hosts while we're gone.

Apollo: HOLD IT. Would these hosts be... some of us?

Ashley: Perhaps. Are you offering?

Klavier: *Slaps a hand over Apollo's mouth* Nein, Nein. He doesn't want to be host. I'm sure he was just joking!

Apollo: MMMMF!

Cookie: Klavier, hands to yourself.

Ashley: Or just keep your hands off of Apollo.

Klavier: *Takes hand back and steps away blushing*

Shadow: Now, on with the Truths and Dares….

**From Pearls1990:**

**-Dares-**

**Franziska: Give your whip to Phoenix for a whole chapter!**

**Phoenix: Whip Miles whenever he says something sassy.**

**-Truths-**

**Klavier: How long have you been attracted to Apollo?**

**Mia: Now that Godot is in the picture, are you attracted to both Diego and Godot?**

**Have fun!**

Shadow: Now THIS shall be interesting…

Franziska: My whip doesn't deserve such a punishment as being held between Phoenix Wright's hands!

Cookie: Do it. Or else.

Franziska: *Hands whip to Phoenix*

Phoenix: YES! Hey Miles, I bet I could've explained the rainbow thing to Pearls better than you.

Miles: Please. You couldn't explain how to swim to a fish!

Phoenix: *Whips Miles* Okay, this is just TOO perfect. *Evil grin*

Miles: This is so not fair…

Franziska: I'm with you on that one. Though it IS entertaining to see you actually be hurt by someone other than me...

Miles: Is ANYONE on my side?!

Cookie: *Looks at Shadow*

Ashley: *Copies Cookie*

Shadow: I'm on everyone's side. And I'm against everyone. So I suppose yes, someone is.

Miles: Great…

Klavier: I… I…

Apollo: I can answer this one, if you'd like.

Klavier: I don't need your help!... Never mind, please do.

Apollo: Ever since the first time he saw me.

Klavier: Why you little…! That is NOT true!

Trucy: Well I DID notice that your smile got bigger when you saw Apollo…

Klavier: Only because I saw how ridiculous he looked!

Apollo: But you admit it definitely got bigger, right?

Klavier: NO!

Trucy: It's settled then. He's been attracted to Apollo ever since he first laid eyes on him. We just can't get him to admit it.

Shadow: Oh, don't worry. He'll be admitting it in the next few chapters.

Klavier: *Puts head in his hands and hides behind Miles*

Mia: Well, I mean…

Godot and Diego: Yes, Kitten?

Mia: I AM attracted to both of them. I mean, they're exactly alike! Except for the whole mask thing. But Godot looks older then Diego, so I'm leaning a little more towards him.

Godot: WHAT!?

Diego: Ha…! I told you she loves me more.

Godot: *Throws coffee at Diego*

Diego: *Throws coffee on Godot's mask*

Godot: *Tries to strangle Diego and Mia tries to pull them apart*

Cookie: Well, that was expected.

Mia: STOP FIGHTING! *successfully pulls Godot off of Diego* Are you okay?!

Diego: Of course, I can take care of myself. Quite literally, actually…

Mia: *Kisses Diego*

Everyone except Godot: Aww!

Mia: *Turns around and kisses Godot*

Everyone except Diego: Aww!

Mia: There, Now I've kissed both of you twice.

Cookie: While they're busy making out... we have more dares to attend to!

**Shadow's Sister**

**-Truths-**

**Klavier: When will you admit that you are madly in love with Apollo?**

**Mia: Don't you think you're sort of cheating on Diego for Godot and on Godot for Diego? Especially since you were with Diego first? **

**Apollo: Do you like Klavier?**

**-Dares-**

**Miles: Set your cravat on fire (Take it off first, of course.)**

**Klavier: Mess up your hair and leave it like that for the rest of the chapter!**

Mia: Not really. I mean, technically they're the same persona aren't they? I know that at one point I'll have to choose but... I'm not to that point yet.

Godot and Diego: *Grins* Fine with us… for now.

Apollo: As a rival/frenemy, yes. But anything more? No. I just like teasing him about his crush on me.

Klavier: I don't have a crush on you!

Miles: Well you've only ever shown an interest in one girl.

Phoenix: What's wrong with that?

Miles: Well, what if said girl turns out to be in cahoots with his dead mentor's former boyfriend who was in a coma for five years and she ends up going to jail for assisting and covering up a murder? That'd just be sad.

Phoenix: *Whips Miles*

Miles: O-Okay! I'm sorry!

Phoenix: *Continues*

Ashley: Klavier, we're going to skip to your question until Phoenix is done okay?

Klavier: Hurry up and finish, Wright!

Cookie: Answer the question, Gefallen.*

Klavier: You speak German?

Cookie: No, Ashley just looked it up.

Klavier: Cheater.

Shadow: Oui, I must agree.

Ashley: Ja.

Klavier: *Groans*

Cookie: *Pops some popcorn in mouth and hands bucket to Shadow and Ashley* The question?

Klavier: Never. I'm never admitting it.

Miles: But… you... Admit that there's something to admit?

Phoenix: *Stands back and watches Miles and Klavier*

Klavier: No, there is nothing to admit!

Apollo: Riiiight.

Trucy: The more you disagree, the more obvious it becomes.

Kristoph: just say it, Klavier.

Klavier: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HERR FOREHEAD!

Cookie: *Sighs* I guess we'll just have to wait.

Ashley: Ja.

Shadow: Oui.

Cookie: Onto the Dares, then… Anyone got a lighter?

Kristoph: *Tosses lighter to Miles*

Miles: *Takes off cravat* If I don't, what'll happen?

Ashley: Well you'd be sent to solitary confinement until we can think of a better punishment.

Miles: …Oh.

Shadow: *Leans forward and brushes black and white hair away from eyes* Any day now…

Miles: *Closes eyes and set the cravat on fire*

Phoenix: That wasn't so bad, was it? I mean, you have extra, right?

Godot and Diego: *Steal extra cravat*

Miles: Well, NOW I don't! Thanks, Wright!

Phoenix: *Whips Miles* You're welcome.

Shadow: Klavier, on to your dare.

Cookie and Ashley: *Cover eyes*

Shadow: What in the world are you doing NOW?!

Cookie: It might ruin our image of him.

Shadow: Um… Okay then.

Ashley: Shadow, it would be like if Edgeworth wore blue instead of pink.

Shadow: *Horrified Expression*

Cookie: Exactly.

Shadow: Quick, get on with the dare before they make him put on a blue coat!

Klavier: *Grumbles but messes up his hair*

Shadow: It's not the bad, guys, come on.

Cookie and Ashley: *Peek at Klavier* OH MY GOSH HE STILL LOOKS HOT IF YOU JUST BLOCK OUT HIS FACE!

Shadow: Don't mind my friends, they are crazy. *Watches them as they run down to Klavier*

Shadow: We need more suggestions, guys. We have gotten only one that wasn't from a family member or friend. Plus, got any ideas as to who the hosts should be? And remember: Any Truths and Dares are welcome as long as they are appropriate, and they can be given to anyone including my friends and I or people who aren't here.

Examples: Iris Hawthorne, Lana Skye, Ema Skye, Detective Gumshoe-

Pearl: Mr. Scruffy Detective is here?

Shadow: Yes he is. *Points to back corner next to Franziska*

Pearl: Oh! *Runs off to play with Gumshoe*

Shadow: Until next time… bon nuit!*

**Translations:**

**Gefallen: Please in German**

**Nein: No in German**

**Bon Nuit: Good night in French**

**Well a couple buckets of popcorn and a few gallons of coffee later, and we've finished chapter two. We tried really hard to make this funnier, but we don't have much to work with. Expectt your suggestions to be put in the next chapter within two-three days of posting, since we want to work on some other AA fan fictions (Mostly KlavierXEma) Thanks for your understanding!**

**-Cookie, Ashley, and Shadow.**


End file.
